Tears of Blood
by Hyrulean Archeress
Summary: A lost princess, in the midst of a defeated battle. Her friends have abandoned her, and her family is dead. A hero, chained and abused in the darkness, left to die in the dungeon of the incarnation of Demise. Tortured beyond imagination, he does what he can to live, even as he loses his identity. Link x Zelda ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody!** This is my first fanfic! Please rate and review. Feel free to give your thoughts on how this should proceed, typos, mistakes, flames, compliments, etc. Thanks for reading, people!

I will update ASAP, with my grades, and etc. Also, what is the formula for slope intercept? I am also doing math homework, LOL. Sorry, getting off track... I can't do public speaking well!

All credits go to Nintendo, even though they didn't add a green hat in Breath of the Wild... Oh, well.

* * *

The Grieving Princess

The remains of valiant Hylian soldiers littered the wasted battlefields as she stumbled through the gruesome madness. Enemies and allies lay together in a wretched silence, as she scoured the corpses of a pointless fight to find a survivor. A tarnished gold tiara embedded with sapphires rested on her lap as she licked her dry, cracking lips with what little moisture she had left in her mouth. Gingerly, she picked up the crown princesses' tiara, and placed it on her head. The cold metal felt heavy with duty upon her golden tresses, as she staggered and rose to her feet, looking the part of a regal Hyrulian Princess

Her father, gone in the war force. Her mother, captured, tortured, then murdered in the cruel hands of the soldiers of the opposing forces. Her only sister… She couldn't think about her… She was only twelve, too young, far too young. Her beautiful family. All gone. Something wet and sorrow-filled rolled down her dimpled cheeks.

A tear, something she'd never thought she'd see again. She hadn't cried when her parents were gone. She hadn't cried when her sister was taken. She'd become a shadow of her former, cheerful self, yet she hadn't cried. But as she lifted her dull brown eyes to gaze at the victims of this war, the real feeling of loss, was beyond anything she had comprehended. A deep grief filled her, as she finally broke down, her tears watering the blood-stained earth

Revenge was incomprehensible to her mind, but she vowed to wreck vengeance on the arrogant and mindless Calamity known as Ganondorf, who'd caused this mess, who'd killed her entire family, who'd destroyed her beautiful hometown.

Using a whetstone that she'd found on one of the bodies, she sharpened the blade of a blunt decorative dagger that was studded with a Hylia's Amethyst that her mother had carried around with her. Gathering her long skirts, she cut through them, loosening and freeing her legs from the burden of the expensive woolen cloth.

She tied her hair up in a braided bun, and put on a pair of woolen leggings. Her purple blouse remained unchanged, and her creamy white dress was now up to her knees, allowing her to run. Zelda tied the sheath of the blade on her belt, which hung from her waist.

She promised herself that she'd find the Hero of Time, and free him from Ganondorf's clutches, as he'd done to her, another lifeline ago.

The Broken Hero

Somewhere, in the gates of die Vergeltung, the beaten hero lay in torn shreds of clothing, dyed bloodred by his scars and wounds. A hint of fiery sky blue hid beyond a deathlike grey in his half-lidded eyes. Rotting Ordonian goat meat, infused with the remains of a red Chu to prevent the prisoner from dying of starvation and horrid torture sat in a rusting metal pot.

His once-green tunic was stained a dark beige, the color that blood takes on when it dries. Fresh red was already staining his tunic, and the lash marks of endless torture was scattered across his skin. Ghoul rats could be felt, scampering along his weary body, draining what little energy he'd had left, as a bublin chained his wrists and ankles. Roughly, they tossed the limp form of the hero into the cramped cell.

On his left hand, the Triforce of Courage glowed listlessly, and he crawled over to the trough of decaying meat. He pulled strips of raw goat straight off the bones of the lifeless animal, and chewed it vigorously. The effects of the red Chu coursed through his veins, revitalizing his body, and healing bruises, cuts, and other various minor injuries inflicted upon him as he went through his torment.

He savored the flavor of the iron in the goat's blood, and gnawed on the ribs for any scraps of meat left. He'd lost his dignity, his identity, and his own consciousness. The wolf inside him took over his instinct, and only focused on one goal. To survive, and to become free of this infinite agonizing.

Somewhere, a girl's scream could be heard as a bokoblin invaded her, and took her innocence. Outside of his cell, a woman began to sing an old Hylian song. Her voice, clear as the crystals in Hylia Lake sang a sorrowful, mourning melody. She sang to grieve lost ones, and to hope for a brighter future. Her grief and love filled the song, and healed wounds in the hero's heart.

Steps sounded, getting closer and closer to Link. Recognition flashed across the hero's eyes, as the grey orbs flashed blue defiantly.

* * *

Ooh, so it's a cliffhanger.. Should I continue, or just leave you poor people waiting? Rate and review, please. I will be waiting for your reply, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! Jeez, what first reviews does to me. I was frantically checking the reviews every other minute, LOL. I sorta think highly on what people think of this, so yeah... ^_^

Props to...

AnonymousPoet for the first review! Thanks so much! And you'll see where this is going soon enough... I promise. What did you mean by "formatting?", though?

dannrache117 for the supportive complement! I'm glad I could live up to your expectations!

KaylinElemental15 for the encouragement, and I am glad you think so.

And Oinker P for reviewing both my stories and for KaylinElemental15 and your answers to my math questions... Saved me from a first semester failure! Thanks!

* * *

Again, Nintendo owns all.

* * *

Damsel No More

Her enchanted Light Bow on her back with a quiver full of assorted arrows, Zelda ran through the mess of brambles that used to be the cherished Royal Garden. The wind flowing through her hair, as a desperate determination shone defiantly in her eyes. Bittersweet emotions filled her as she replayed some of her childhood memories.

 _Rauru's short white hair was ruffled by the inconsistent wind that blew gently over the barely raining pavilion. The spirit's eyes shined with amusement as he watched his six-year-old pupil climb a tree in the nearby gardenias. His Majesty, dumbstruck as his child tried to scale the tree with no avail. It wasn't until her mother, standing nearby, called her by her full name did young Zelda leap off the high branch of the lithe poplar. Her father reprimanded her in the strictest regards that she was not to be preforming masculine activities._

Still, she'd refused, although in secret. Her Sheikah bodyguard, Impa had helped her in kind, learning the ways of Sheikan magic, such as old, forgotten spells like Din's Fire, Nayru's Love, and Farore's Wind. Din's Fire was her main attack unit, Nayru's Love healed with a blue glow, and Farore's Wind created a powerful bauble of wind that deflected any strong attack.

 _Nine-year-old Zelda, sheathing a short, Sheikan dagger. Its sheath bore proudly the red of the Sheikah's eye, and the teardrop rounded sharply into the knifepoint. She pulled her cowl higher, and stood proudly in full Sheikah bodysuit, the original outfit of the Princess of Destiny who guided the Hero of Time inconspicuously through his journey. How she wished to be a fierce and warrioress who could fight alongside her own hero. Little did she know it would become her fate…_

She gave a ghost of a grim smile, thinking of the horseback battle with Ganondorf and his deathly black nightmare. She and Link rode upon Link's red mare, Epona. Gripping Link tightly, he guided Epona closer to Ganondorf. Taking advantage of the distance, Zelda had shot volley after volley of Light Arrows, each hitting true to their mark. Once, Link had been hit by the ghostly riders, and nearly fallen off of his steed.

Zelda, out of her fast-as-lightning reflexes, had grabbed onto him, and he gave her his first smile that she'd ever seen. Charming yet goofy, she'd thought then… Now, she also saw a boy who had grown and matured far beyond his age, who'd seen death and love, experienced friendship and rivalry, and loved and broke. She was no different.

 _Sixteen-year-old Zelda at the hastily held coronation ceremony after His and Her Majesties' deaths, accepting the heavy silver Crown of the Ruling Queen, that was embedded with a sparkling Hylia's Amethyst, symbolizing the Hylian princesses' ties to the goddess._

As she passed by her old wall mirror that was now cracked and dusty, she looked at her reflection. As she took a look, Zelda almost laughed aloud. Her dark hair was wild and dirt-ridden, her dress was ripped and splattered with blood, and her Din's scimitar was corroded and bloodstained.

She'd always been so… so… so cryptic. Hair done, washed vigorously with oils and honey-basil soap, and soaked in rose petal-infused water. Then, it was brushed, relieving it of its wild tangles, and pinned up by silver and diamond barrettes. Her outfit, a deep lilac bodice, and an ivory white floor-length dress, defining the newest trends in the bustling Castletown Market, was embroidered with the royal insignia, and was put on her by six maids, all giggly and quick-fingered to help her dress every morning. Her pointed-Hylian ears were adorned with the crest of the royal family, and her head bore the crown of the princess.

She knew, though, there was no style, no state, unless she wished to forsake him.

A Warrior's Defiance

Clad in leather armor in shades of black that was embellished with silver, Ganondorf advanced towards Link, his bloodred cloak billowing threateningly behind him, and smirked at the hero's limp and helpless form. "Have you enjoyed my dungeon?" "Yes, your hospitality is QUITE admirable," Link spat sarcastically. The Gerudo King's eyes narrowed and he sneered at the restrained and weak hero.

"Your courage will not get you anywhere. After your blood has spilt and the Triforce of Courage is forced out of your pathetic body, I will gain control of Hyrule. This world will finally be in honor of the Demon God, Demise, and monsters shall roam the land, taking back what is rightfully ours. Power will finally rest in my hands. So you should learn to hold your insolent tongue, boy."

Floating around the evil king was a shroud of Twilit Shards. At first, Link dimly thought that it was just the twisted, cruel aura of the Demon's incarnation. But as the Twilit Shards grew larger, and hazily similar to the silhouette of a figure, Link hesitated. Suddenly, the Gerudo said, "But first, my servants would like to tend to this piece of worthless Hylian trash. Zant, Shadow! Meet your new… toy."

The Twilit Shards grew more solid, until Zant, the Usurper King materialized. Sharp senses, enhanced by his wolf instinct, felt the sudden change in air flow as a new form solidified behind Link, who was muddled mind was trying to process the wolf instincts' words: _the shadows was the nefarious harbinger of a new hero of the atrocious forces, a hero of the new Dark Age that was to come._

Slowly turning his head to face the corrupt being, Link started slightly. The new enemy looked every inch eerily like himself, yet the doppelganger's skin was as white as porcelain, hair as dark as ebony, and eyes as red as blood. (A/N: sounds like Snow White. Didn't mean to… LMAO _) Link watched, petrified, as his clone's mouth curled into a cruel and heartless smirk.

The metallic sound of Zant's parasitic metal mouthpiece beginning to retract filled the otherwise silent room. Ganondorf seemed irritated, while Dark Link merely looked at him in disgust as Zant's red tongue snaked out of his cringe worthy mouth. The Gerudo King looked as if his anger was boiling beneath a thin layer of calm. "So… what do you plan to do with my gift, King of Shadows?" "I wish to do away with the light world, once and for all. Beautiful twilight will cloak this land."

"And you, Shadow?" Ganondorf said. Shadow gave a smirk that was unlike anything Link would have done. It was sadistic and twisted, with no love. "Time shall tell, my Lord," Shadow Link gave a short and understated bow. "But first, I think the one who has thwarted our grand plans should feel… our LOVE."

Link opened his mouth, but his words never formed as he felt a sudden force against his diaphragm. Blue eyes widening as his body let loose a loud crackling sound. Moaning, he could feel his arms growing weaker, letting his Zant take a harder grip on him. Ganondorf kicked him that same spot a few times, for good measure. Each time powerful kicks landed on the broken hero, the Gerudo could feel less air escaping his victim's lungs.

The evil king stopped soon afterwards, and grabbed Link by his sides. "Oh, did that hurt, hero? I am SO SORRY!" Shadow, amused, pulled the battered form of the hero away from the Twili King, and kicked him, impacting the weakened teen in the head.

Link dropped to the ground in fetal position, one hand gripping to his head, as the other hugged his stomach. The Twili grinned, twisting gruesomely, as the so-called Twilight Hero keeled face first. Ganondorf leaned down, listening to a few words escaping Link's mouth. "You will... NEVER...get away...with this...G-ganon...!" Link slurred. The Gerudo looked, infuriated.

Then, seemingly controlling himself, he said, "Twili King, Shadow, give him your BEST regards... and show him to my... special chambers, reserved for the best"

* * *

Phew, that was LONG. What are the special chambers? Will Zelda get there any faster?

Anyways, as always, thanks for reading, and rate and review, please! Thanks to all! ^_^

-Hyrulian Archeress

Update: November 30, 2017:

I am working on a Breath of the Wild fanfic, and also am losing inspiration on this. If you have ideas, review or PM me. Thanks!


End file.
